hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/09-03-2016
00:00:00 UTC Positive PDO does wonders, I guess :P 00:00:02 UTC lol SM 00:00:05 UTC :p 00:00:08 UTC LOL @SM 00:00:26 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:00:34 UTC I still find it strange that the WPAC can produce typoons in February/March. 00:00:36 UTC Hey Sassmaster 00:00:38 UTC *typhoons 00:00:43 UTC Hi 00:01:18 UTC The WPAC has pretty much zero dry air, so time frame isn't a problem 00:01:31 UTC hi sass 00:01:54 UTC (hi) 00:01:58 UTC Models have Newton hitting Mexico, after it was already devastated by Earl :/ 00:02:16 UTC :/ 00:02:35 UTC the last thing mexico needs is another hurricane 00:02:46 UTC "for the West Pacific, 2016 had a record-smashing 491 depressions, of which 12 became tropical storms" JMA pls 00:02:51 UTC LOL 00:02:55 UTC :P 00:02:57 UTC :P 00:03:10 UTC * TORNADO WARNING FOR... NORTHEASTERN YUMA COUNTY IN NORTHEASTERN COLORADO... * UNTIL 630 PM MDT * AT 600 PM MDT...A SEVERE THUNDERSTORM CAPABLE OF PRODUCING A TORNADO WAS LOCATED 10 MILES NORTHWEST OF WRAY...MOVING EAST AT 15 MPH. 00:03:30 UTC the JMA likes to wishcast everything they are the NUNO model, totally 00:03:47 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:04:14 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:04:48 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:TORNADOOFDOOM1 Finally a TD lol :p 00:04:55 UTC :P 00:05:00 UTC yay 00:05:02 UTC finally 00:05:08 UTC He's a TD now!?! 00:05:12 UTC Yep. 00:05:19 UTC 7 edits....whoopee 00:05:40 UTC :P 00:06:26 UTC (silly) 00:07:49 UTC when a TD forms Bob gets high on mints since he's too lazy to bbigupdate usercane advisories bob pls make me 75 mph lel :3 00:08:05 UTC SM pls 00:08:09 UTC SM plox 00:08:16 UTC You are acting like Nuno :3 :p 00:08:19 UTC I will be eternally stuck at 180 mph :3 00:08:21 UTC :p 00:08:27 UTC Maybe not. :p 00:08:43 UTC NUC is going to try to relaunch eventually, but we need to find a way to make forecasting easier. 00:08:47 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:08:51 UTC Hey Akio 00:08:55 UTC Hello 00:08:59 UTC "maybe" - in the language of blobs, this means never 00:09:01 UTC lol 00:09:43 UTC large I need to be 999 MPH Bob xD 00:09:46 UTC DANGIT 00:09:50 UTC WHY 00:09:53 UTC bob pls smallspeak english pls bob, we don't speak blobish 00:09:57 UTC :p 00:10:10 UTC @Akio Latest best track has you as a 60 mph, 998 mbar TS. 00:10:12 UTC It's Friday, Bob what's my strength wind and pressure 00:10:16 UTC 65 mph, 997 mbar @Brick 00:10:23 UTC Ok 00:10:30 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:10:33 UTC What about me? Am I intensifying again? 00:10:40 UTC Yep. Probably up to 70 mph. :p 00:10:57 UTC Even though you are technically not AP 00:11:08 UTC @Jd Maybe, especially if you edit more. 00:11:17 UTC I don't need the NUC advisories anymore, I can just ask Bob their intensity. :P 00:11:21 UTC @Bob In the requirements I should be 70 though =P (It says 150+ edits and Autopatrolled unless it doesn't work that way =P) 00:11:22 UTC Yep. :p 00:11:23 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:11:26 UTC Wb 00:11:29 UTC I strengthened_ 00:11:31 UTC @Akio I don't follow those anymore. :p 00:11:34 UTC Oh 00:11:45 UTC Yeah, I'm doing a season, so my edit count is probably gonna skyrocket 00:11:47 UTC WB Hype 00:11:49 UTC What's 100 mph in knots? 00:11:50 UTC Those requirements are so outdated, lel. :P 00:11:55 UTC @Sassmaster 85 00:11:57 UTC k. 00:11:59 UTC 90 @SM 00:12:03 UTC Not exactly 85 though. 00:12:06 UTC The Quest for 999 MPH xD 00:12:09 UTC lol 00:12:11 UTC lol 00:12:14 UTC @Jd Do you call Sassmaster SM too? :p 00:12:19 UTC :P 00:12:20 UTC *actually 86.8kt :P 00:12:22 UTC Well, I guess it would make sense. 00:12:38 UTC Pls don't call me SM when Floyd is here it's too confusing :p 00:12:40 UTC I do @Sass for Sassmaster 00:12:42 UTC bS/bassbM/baster15 00:12:53 UTC Yeah I typically do @Sass 00:12:55 UTC It's confusing. :P 00:12:57 UTC :p 00:12:59 UTC :P 00:13:10 UTC SM became SM a long time ago, before Sassmaster was here. 00:13:12 UTC It's not like my name is Blobfish69. :3 00:13:19 UTC Its rather confuzzeling to them 00:13:37 UTC Fun fact: One year ago today...HH joined HHW. It started the chain of major usercanes 00:13:44 UTC Neat 00:13:49 UTC Nice 00:13:51 UTC I remember when I first joined Bob said he wanted to call me SM but he couldn't because of Floyd :p 00:13:54 UTC @Bob Wowe 00:13:56 UTC :P 00:13:58 UTC *wow 00:14:00 UTC @Sassmaster lol 00:14:06 UTC I still remember asking "can I call you Tony?" :p 00:14:14 UTC tony lol :P 00:14:16 UTC Tony? xD 00:14:18 UTC That nickname makes me cringe :p 00:14:19 UTC :p 00:14:26 UTC Tonymaster15? :P 00:14:28 UTC lol 00:14:35 UTC God no 00:14:53 UTC Hello, I am Tonymaster15, an active Bureaucrat on HHW 00:14:56 UTC :p 00:14:59 UTC No god please no 00:15:01 UTC Akio pls 00:15:05 UTC It seems like Ryne is the only user that still calls SM Floyd. 00:15:07 UTC And Azure 00:15:10 UTC Yep. 00:15:17 UTC Yep. :P 00:15:21 UTC I call SM Floyd sometimes :P 00:15:25 UTC I'm one of the few users that calls Sassmaster Sassmaster rather than Sass. 00:15:30 UTC Yep :p 00:15:37 UTC Tonymaster15: I honestly will die for people named Tony 00:15:40 UTC Didn't you say it would be weird if I called you Sass? 00:15:42 UTC :p 00:15:51 UTC Sassnekaro15. (lenny) 00:15:55 UTC Idk why...but I prefer to call you Sassmaster. :p 00:15:57 UTC Yeah, I'm just so used to you calling me Sassmaster @Bob 00:16:02 UTC Tonymaster15: The best storm ever in the atlantic was Tropical Storm Tony of 2012 00:16:06 UTC LOL 00:16:08 UTC It's weird because now Collin is calling me Sass 00:16:14 UTC Technically that was your storm @Sassmaster 00:16:23 UTC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_Atlantic_hurricane_season#Tropical_Storm_Tony 00:16:54 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:16:57 UTC Yay, that storm comes from the same wave as Sandy, and I get a pathetic TS no one cares about. I'm so lucky 00:17:02 UTC Hey MC 00:17:04 UTC Hi Minecraft 00:17:05 UTC Hi Bob 00:17:07 UTC Hi Sass 00:17:08 UTC Hello @MC 00:17:10 UTC Tony probably had no attention because of Sandy. 00:17:12 UTC Hi EOA 00:17:23 UTC @Minecraft Plz just call me Akio 00:17:28 UTC Ok 00:17:36 UTC I would probably call Minecraft Steve, but I call him Minecraft because we already have a Steve. :p 00:17:38 UTC :p 00:17:40 UTC :Hi MC 00:17:47 UTC lel @Bob 00:17:49 UTC I rarely see Steve in chat anymore. 00:17:52 UTC Hi Jdcomix 00:18:05 UTC @Bob but you see the other Steve 00:18:12 UTC :P 00:18:15 UTC Yep. 00:18:17 UTC xD 00:18:22 UTC Steve820 is a cool guy, he's just sadly not that active. 00:18:26 UTC We get our daily dose of Steve either way :p 00:18:28 UTC :p 00:18:41 UTC :P 00:18:51 UTC It doesn't seem like we see Keranique as much as we used to. 00:18:55 UTC :/ 00:18:58 UTC :/ 00:19:03 UTC :/ 00:19:13 UTC But she is still on every day 00:19:15 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:19:16 UTC I haven't really gotten to know Keranique that much tbh =/ 00:19:23 UTC Hoi 00:19:25 UTC Welcome! 00:19:29 UTC Hey Derpmeister99 00:19:33 UTC Hello @Derp 00:19:35 UTC Hi Danny 00:19:37 UTC Hi 00:19:44 UTC Hello sass 00:20:05 UTC brb 00:20:11 UTC (blankspace) 00:20:14 UTC Lol 00:20:22 UTC hue 00:20:34 UTC :P 00:20:36 UTC XD 00:20:38 UTC :p 00:20:40 UTC :p 00:20:55 UTC Sass, why is your avatar a woman? 00:21:03 UTC She's my favorite singer :3 00:21:12 UTC k 00:21:14 UTC spoopy 00:21:23 UTC Lol 00:21:26 UTC :p 00:21:49 UTC I bet MH gets back mad that he missed Hermine 00:21:56 UTC Yeah.. :/ 00:21:59 UTC :/ 00:22:00 UTC :/ 00:22:02 UTC ... 00:22:08 UTC I wanted Hermine to be at least C2 00:22:12 UTC I haven't missed any Atlantic storms this year. :p 00:22:22 UTC I've tracked them all very closely. 00:22:23 UTC I wonder if it will affect his move in any sort of way, considering Hermine will be passing close to New England 00:22:28 UTC I want the CMC to calm down with their predictions 00:22:34 UTC I saw Alex, Bonnie, Colin, Danielle, Earl, Fiona, Gaston, Eight, and Hermine 00:22:36 UTC CMC is a bad model 00:22:41 UTC CMC sux 00:22:49 UTC :p 00:23:20 UTC :p 00:23:50 UTC I am surprised that NHC says Hermine back to hurricane, but post-tropical 00:24:16 UTC It could actually turn tropical again 00:24:19 UTC ^ 00:24:23 UTC It could 00:24:34 UTC I wonder if they do recon for storms up there 00:24:42 UTC I wasn't expecting a hurricane Hermine 'til Steve said so 00:24:55 UTC I dont think they do, so they rely on the NHC. 00:24:57 UTC :p 00:25:08 UTC :p 00:25:11 UTC Oh no :/ img="tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016090218/gfs_pres_wind_atl_46.png" 00:25:21 UTC Is than Ian? 00:25:27 UTC :o 00:25:32 UTC That's Julia, I think 00:25:41 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:25:50 UTC I think the second half of September is going to be super favorable 00:25:53 UTC Check the simulation, and check if its Ian or Julia 00:25:57 UTC I think it's Ian. 00:26:01 UTC ^ 00:26:07 UTC The I's continue.. 00:26:25 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:26:27 UTC (paul) it just might 00:26:29 UTC The "I" curse 00:26:35 UTC Yep 00:26:52 UTC :/ 00:26:57 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:26:59 UTC We did get a pair of potential future hurricanes in August in the usercane season - Brick and Akio. 00:27:02 UTC Hi Tornado 00:27:04 UTC Wb 00:27:15 UTC Lol big Hi 00:27:23 UTC s Test 00:27:27 UTC bigHOLA/big 00:27:32 UTC s Strikethrough 00:27:47 UTC smalladios/small 00:28:14 UTC Call me Vrillon 00:28:16 UTC b Bold dloB 00:28:18 UTC Nuno likes to use small and big text. :p 00:28:24 UTC Lol 00:28:43 UTC 1961 is the same thing upside down 00:28:58 UTC b¿Cómo estás?/b 00:29:03 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/07L/imagery/vis0-lalo.gif" RIP Gaston there's nothing left of him ;( 00:29:09 UTC ;( 00:29:14 UTC ;( 00:29:15 UTC :'( 00:29:20 UTC Fail 00:29:28 UTC :3 00:29:41 UTC Rip 00:29:44 UTC ; ( 00:29:46 UTC Omg 00:29:57 UTC Get rid of the space 00:30:01 UTC (blankspace) 00:30:05 UTC R.I.P GASTON Aug. 22 - September 2, 2016 00:30:24 UTC ;( 00:30:30 UTC There 00:30:32 UTC ;( 00:30:33 UTC :# 00:30:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:30:52 UTC Gaston was one of the best storms the Atlantic has had in recent years. 00:30:57 UTC Is the (earl) still earl? Or has it changed, if yes, to what? 00:31:07 UTC It's hermine I think 00:31:09 UTC (hermine) 00:31:12 UTC I'm going to make it Ian 00:31:15 UTC SUMMARY OF 800 PM EDT...0000 UTC...INFORMATION ---------------------------------------------- LOCATION...33.5N 79.5W ABOUT 35 MI...55 KM WSW OF MYRTLE BEACH SOUTH CAROLINA ABOUT 50 MI...90 KM NE OF CHARLESTON SOUTH CAROLINA MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...50 MPH...85 KM/H PRESENT MOVEMENT...NE OR 55 DEGREES AT 20 MPH...31 KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...995 MB...29.38 INCHES Hermine 00:31:17 UTC (hermine) 00:31:19 UTC Okay 00:31:28 UTC big#LONGLIVEGASTON/big 00:31:40 UTC (ian) 00:31:43 UTC (hermine) 00:31:54 UTC (hermine) 00:31:56 UTC (ian) 00:31:58 UTC (ia) 00:32:02 UTC (ian) 00:32:03 UTC !emotes 00:32:07 UTC (Ian) 00:32:09 UTC !emotes 00:32:10 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:32:12 UTC Why is it still * (hermine) 00:32:13 UTC Wb 00:32:15 UTC I changed it @Jd 00:32:17 UTC WB Hype 00:32:28 UTC (ian) 00:32:40 UTC bigbold I WILL NOT BE ON AS OFTEN AS I WAS COME TUESDAY. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON TUESDAY. 00:32:42 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:32:51 UTC OK 00:32:56 UTC (clippy) Why 00:33:11 UTC (squirrel) 00:33:19 UTC Sass pls 00:33:20 UTC AHHHHHHH A SQUIRREL 00:33:23 UTC big bold IWILL NOT BE ON AS OFTEN AS I WAS COME TUESDAY. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON TUESDAY. 00:33:27 UTC Pls yourself, k? 00:33:28 UTC k. 00:33:30 UTC k 00:33:34 UTC WHY WON'T IT BOLD 00:33:41 UTC @Tornado Okay 00:33:53 UTC bold text is just (b) in brackets 00:34:02 UTC Oh 00:34:16 UTC bthis is bold/b 00:34:20 UTC And there, I updated the usercane season, again. :P 00:34:29 UTC b I'M gonna get high on Bold text 00:34:35 UTC Wait WTF 00:34:37 UTC (ian) 00:34:47 UTC I bet SM just edits the usercane season because he's too lazy to make his own :3 00:34:49 UTC jk 00:35:34 UTC Lol brick 00:35:40 UTC pls. :P 00:35:43 UTC (failicia) 00:35:54 UTC tfw when you get plses by someone like sm 00:35:59 UTC *plsed 00:36:02 UTC pls 00:36:11 UTC (rlenny) I don't understand these emotes 00:36:14 UTC tfw when autocorrect hates you 00:36:20 UTC It's funny when you get plsed by Nuno 00:36:21 UTC I update it because King Blob II of the Nekaros abandoned the season. :P 00:36:26 UTC (flenny) 00:36:32 UTC lol @SM 00:36:33 UTC Auto correct is my best friend 00:36:37 UTC Bob just couldn't handle it 00:36:40 UTC Screw ac 00:37:12 UTC ^ 00:37:15 UTC Auto cucumber is love 00:37:19 UTC (love) 00:37:23 UTC :p 00:37:24 UTC big b DEEEEEEEZ NUTZ 00:37:26 UTC Auto cucumber :P 00:37:27 UTC lol 00:37:29 UTC HAH 00:37:35 UTC (paul) 00:37:38 UTC oh for the love of... @TORNADO 00:37:42 UTC Oops 00:37:43 UTC XD 00:38:08 UTC bigYAY ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR TORNADO BEING WEIRD AND RANDOM/big 00:38:09 UTC (kebab) 00:38:13 UTC Hungry 00:38:20 UTC k 00:38:27 UTC :p 00:38:29 UTC lol 00:38:30 UTC big b i DEEEEEEEZ NUTZZZZZZZZZZZZ 00:38:39 UTC big XD 00:38:44 UTC '-' 00:38:48 UTC -,- 00:38:54 UTC :∆ 00:39:03 UTC :p 00:39:04 UTC b bigTORNADO/big /b 00:39:06 UTC :v 00:39:12 UTC Gtg 00:39:15 UTC (bye) 00:39:17 UTC Bye (bye) 00:39:19 UTC Cya 00:39:21 UTC big b WHAT 00:39:22 UTC (bye( 00:39:25 UTC * (Bye) 00:39:49 UTC "On March 15, the remnants of Four pulled back together, and regeneration in May was predicted – although that did not happen." k den Blob the nekaro king. 00:40:11 UTC Sarah abandoned HHW ;( She likes NS more 00:40:16 UTC ;( 00:40:18 UTC big b i CALM URSELF BRUH